rise of the phoenix shaman
by radient phoenix
Summary: len is having strange dreams of someone he dosent know but goes out to search for them when he thinks thier in trouble. who is this person? and what will len do to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters from shaman king except my own one. im just borrowing them for a while so i can write radom stories.**

**This is my first EVER doc and im really soz that i used the dub names (begs forgiveness). I also apologies if i cant spell some words. read and enjoy.**

Chapter 1: guardian star.

It was a sunny and chilly day as Len walked slowly down the streets of Yoh's town. As he stared into the deep blue sky he thought to himself, "_ So many days have passed since the tournament came to a stop. It's strange to not have the fate of the world on my shoulders, but I think I can live with it." _

" HAY, LEN!" came a voice that almost made Len jump into a car. Slightly stunned and bewildered by the cry, he turned holding his head in his right hand. "OI, don't get so close." Len exclaimed as he saw a brown hair shaman staring worried at him. "Len, you ok?" he asked as he helped Len to his feet. Dusting the dirt off his trousers, Len replied in an impatient tone, " NEVER…. Ever creep up on me like that Yoh." The purple, spiky hair shaman had to take a few seconds to calm down after the scare, then him and Yoh started to walk towards Monument Hill.

" Did you want to say something to me or what then?" questioned Len, glaring at the ground. He always felt slightly uncomfortable around Yoh, it was the fact that they were so different but yet they got on. " Hmmm… You know what, I forgot." The sound of Len's knuckles cracking from his annoyance rang in Yoh's ears. " I know Anna asked me to ask you to go somewhere but I just can't remember where I was meant to ask you to go." Yoh replied in a very fast and panicky voice.

"_Sometimes he can be such an idiot. One things for sure, he doesn't have the memory of an elephant sigh… Wow, the sun set is so beautiful tonight." _A slight smile replaced the frown on his face as they past through the graveyard up to the hill.

After a while Len realised that Yoh was still hanging around. "Are you just going to hang around me like a dog for the rest of the day?" asked Len as he looked around to a half asleep shaman. " WAKE UP!"

"HUH, oh, what?" Yoh sleepily relied as he rubbed his deep brown eyes. Len looked away and lazily slumped into his hands with a strong sigh. "Why…" he stopped himself as he saw a strange red sparkle of light among the many lanterns of the sky. He slowly rose from his seating spot to his feet and starred into the moonlit serenity of the stars. " It can't…" he started.

" Can't what… Len?"

"_No, but…"_

" You sure you're ok? I think that fall might've…" Len walked slowly towards the edge of the hill, like this strange force was pulling him to it. He knew it had to be something; that he had to do something, but what? Where? And why him? Why could Yoh not notice this light? Someone was calling him. _"Len… fire leads you to me… Len…"_

"_What do you want?"_

" _I need you…"_

"_Who are you?"_

" _Follow the flames of your heart…"_

" _Why me?"_

"_Of your memories…_

" _I don't understand."_

" _Len, come to me."_

The eerie, misty voice then vanished from his head. It sounded familiar, like the ones in his dreams, the ones of his friends disappearing into darkness. He was alone, in doubt, then a light brighter than the Babylon gate shone through as a girl appeared in swirls of freedom and a glow of peace. Len had never seen her face, though he had seen her in this dreams time and time again. He knew she was beautiful and was there to help him. She would always repeat the same words _" the path you take does not have to be a lonely one, but a one with no doubt or regret. You alone must choose which to take. The flames of your heart will guide you. Someday to me. Remember this and I will be there when the time is right." _Then she would disappear. ' The flames of your heart', the thoughts sent the same chill down his spine as the eerie voice did. Maybe it was time, but time for him to choose his path or time for him to meet this strange mistress of the light? Len could only wonder as a frown of confusion and helplessness darkened his face. "It will all work out. Don't worry." Len looked up at Yoh with shock in his golden eyes. "How do you know?"

" I don't, but I can see you're worried, so don't, ok." Yoh smiled his laid-back grin at him, it made him feel better but he still couldn't shake the voice from his head.

**plz read and reveiw and if u like ill submit more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. i got so impatient i just had to submit this next chapter. the story does get better when it goes on and i would say the next chapter is the best but you will have to read this one first. well ill stop with my rambling now so you can read. hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2 cry of an awakening

It had been a few long and dismal days after Len herd the voice in his head, but he still could not shake the spooky feeling that made his hairs stand on end. There was a chill in the air where he sat in the park. _'Strange, maybe its from the fountain, but it feels… spiritual…umm' _Len thought to him self as the trees rustled in the ever increasing breeze. 'Man I just love the cool weather, it makes me home sick.' Came a punk, slightly slangy voice from the trees. As a familiar, but yet unwelcome blue hair shaman from the Aniu tribe emerged, snow board hung over one shoulder. Len rolled his eyes and suggested 'if you miss it so much then why don't you go back. After all, it would do us all a lot of good.' The blue hair shaman squinted at Len, teeth glaring as he sat down beside him. 'So, what are YOU doin out here then. I thought YOU weren't one for cold.'

'Just leave me alone Trey, I'm not in the mood.'

'Oh… but I love annoyin you.' Trey responded as his smile glared. Trey was surprised that his buddy Len, whom would normally be the first one to tell him to '_wipe that ridiculous smile of his face', _but this time he didn't react at all. Trey looked confusingly at Len as he saw that Lens eyes were lost in a trail of thought. Trey slung his arm around Lens shoulder, snapping him out of it and looking annoyed at Trey. 'Come on, buddy. What's up? You can tell uncle Trey.' Len pushed Trey away and sharply stood up. 'JUST LAY OFF! I DON'T HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!' Len screamed as he stormed off like an angry buffalo.

Len was leaning up against an old oak tree, a few glistening tears rolling down his whitened cheek. _'I don't like keeping this bottled up this way, but I don't want the others to think I've gone soft…or crazy…from this voice.' _Len wiped his face with his sleeve, he had never cried before, at least, not like this. He sat in the grass, under the shade of the rustling leaves and stared, longingly into the cloudy grey sky. _'Len, come to me…' _there it was again, except this time it was loud enough to pierce Lens ears as each soft, yet urgent word was spoken. He sensed something watching him, burning into the back of his cool neck. Len turned around as fast as a bullet, but he saw nothing. He leaned into his hands, head pounding. He arose from the grassy tree trunk and slowly walked home.

At the dinner table, the whole gang were sipping tea and eating the rice that Rio had made. All that is apart from Len. ' What's wrong Len, my cooking not up to normal standard?' asked an Italian/ Spanish tone of voice from an _'Elvis look alike'_ man. 'Don't be silly Rio. Nothing is wrong with the food. Its just Lens habit of being moody.' Implied a blonde hair girl with blue beads around her neck.

' Come on Anna, I've never seen Len refuse to eat rice. So you gonna tell us what's up?' asked Yoh. Anna knew there was something wrong. She could tell that Len was having bad dreams, but she only understood them as much as Len did. A little golden hair boy, about as tall as Yoh's left leg, got up and cleared the table suggesting 'maybe Len is just giving us the silent treatment.' All of this was a blur to Len. Just muffled voices in the air as he blankly glared into the wooden notches of the table. Lost in thoughts as he was earlier. 'I'm going to bed' Len then sluggishly walked away into the darkening corridors of the Asakura household. 'Something's really not right with him, ya know.' Trey sounded concerned as he watched Len silhouette fade into to darkness.

Swirls of light once again filed his dream, signalling the arrival of the strange mistress. He waited thinking _'maybe this is my chance to ask her what she meant…maybe.' _Then she appeared, slowly floating towards him. Len was transfixed by her radiance that he completely forgot the questions he wished to ask her. Just as she was about to open her tender lips to repeat the words, a sudden shroud of darkness lowered on them. Len turned, confused. His eyes widened as an ear-shattering screech of pain filled the abyss. A flash of lightning filled the room. 'NO!' he shouted as he shot up from his disturbing slumber. Breathing heavily, palms sweaty, shaking he sat there as he heard pounding footsteps, rushing down the echoing corridors. Yoh, Rio, Trey, Morty, Jakco, Lyserg and Jun burst into Lens room and they rushed to ask Len what had happened. Len just stared blankly into his cover, clenching his fists.

**Ipromise the next chapter is better but its shorter aswell. This story does hav romance in it but not yet. Again im really sry for the use of dub names. Plz r&r you can even critisise me if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is what i think is one of the greatest chapters in my story but then again i havent written the whole story yet.I wont talk anymore but hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3: face to scarred face

Len's breath was heavy. He could feel the blistering air slip past his throat. He gulped, cold sweat dripping down his ghostly face. He almost felt as if he was locked inside a box. Smoke was poring in, suffocating his lungs. His watery eyes widened. Flashes of the horrifying dream appeared in his head. There she was, blood spattered face as she sunk into the darkness. The tearful look she gave him. It made him go mad knowing she could be out there, bleeding. Deep nothingness consuming her decaying corps as it lay in the shadowing trees. He had to do something. Then, he felt it. A fickler of flame shining, guiding him. He arose sharply from his bed, slipping on the covers that he had been clenching as he ran out the door. The others could only watched as he vanished into the storm.

Dodging through the dense forest trees, following the flicker. He was getting closer, yet it was so far away. His footsteps echoed through the towering giants. He could think of nothing else but getting to that light. As he got closer he could see a form taking shape out of the flame. A girl with ribbons rapped around her slender body. It seemed as though she was… transparent, almost.

Len collapsed from exhaustion before a figure. He could not tell their features from the lack of light that had surrounded them after the flaming girl had vanished. He sat in silence as the yellow moon light shone over them. He then saw that it was a girl with golden blonde hair that flowed down past her shoulder. Len's hand reached out to clear the hair from her face as she lay in suspended animation. Her strands of hair were soft to the touch as he rolled them through his fingertips. Shock rose in his body and he once again began to breathe heavily. Warm, red blood was dripping from her face on to his hand and the cold blades of grass. He slowly turned her lifeless body over to see a blood leaking from a gash on the right side of her face.

He was running with the seemingly lifeless body of the girl in his blood-drenched arms. It looked like the trees were alive, purposely moving aside as the glowing moon shone upon them. He could feel the sting of the shards of rain as they fell upon his face. He was exhausted, but he had to get the girl to shelter. Her body felt so cold in his embrace. He soon became numb from the cold. Running was now just a reflex. Just as his eyes narrowed into a weary gaze, he saw an asylum from the rain: A cave. He entered the gloomy yet safe darkness of the cave and collapsed, dropping the girl.

He lay there, catching the air with his dry mouth, gasping as though he was in water.

As he slowly opened his eyes in a misty stare, he saw the girl lying limply on the ground. Step by agonising step he walked towards her. He sat down beside the girl and lifted her on to his lap. He embraced her. The coldness of her body pierced his skin like knifes. Len had seen near to no sign of life apart from the fact that she was still bleeding. He took of his yellow scarf that was turning red and whipped the droplets from her delicate face. She had twitched slightly. Len was relieved that she was still with him. It was strange, he had not recognised her but he felt like he had seen her many times before. He could feel the girl shivering in his grasp. He pulled off his stained coat and wrapped it around her. Then got up and lit a crackling fire from a few dry twigs and stones he found at the deepest depths of the cave. Len lifted the girl and placed her carefully next to the burning flames. He kneeled beside her, and stroked her warming face and threading his fingers through the glossy, wet hair. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and a smile relaxed his face. He was so unaware of the thunderous blasts and heavy rain that he closed his eyes and lay down besides her, blissfully falling asleep.

**i hav completed the next chapter and might submit it tomorrow. i REALLY need reviews plz i beg of you. anyways i hope you like the story so far. if you want to knowwho she is you will hav to read on. thx for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**this is the next chapter and i dont think its as good as the last but i think its slightly longer. also i would like to give a big thx to joeyluver-dragonofra for all the support and thx for tryin to get me reviews (praise almighty joeyluver). well i wont talk anymore so you can read. hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4: eyes of a maiden. 

It was the next morning when Len arose from his strangely peaceful sleep. It had been a while since he slept so well. As he opened his stiff eyelids towards the beaming sunlight, he felt comforting warmth rushing through him. He looked towards the ground before him to see his drenched arm clenched around the unconscious girl's warm, soft body. He stared. Mind blank with shock. Then he relaxed a bit, still holding her in his intense grasp. Everything around him seemed to vanish like it did after the disturbing dream. Except this time it didn't feel cold and lifeless, instead it was peaceful and happy. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. He was either to busy with the shaman tournament or dealing with family issues back home. And then he realised, the girl felt… alive. The night before she had felt so empty. A smile spread across his glittering face. Lens face slowly crept closer towards the shimmering cheek of the sleeping princess. A foreign sensation swept his body; passionate temptation filled his formally loveless heart. Just as his lips almost touched the gentle cheek of the girl he heard a voice. Not like the one before, this one was familiar. He turned towards the exit of the cave, where he saw a florescent figure leaning against the wall of the sunburst cave. Ribbons surrounded and raped around her body instead of clothing, and her hair flared raging orange like fire. " It can't be… Phoe?" Len muttered under his breath. She glared at him with glazed, urgent eyes. "They will come for her," she informed him. "They will be merciless, master Len."

"Phoe, what are you talking about? Who are 'they'?" Len asked. Phoe just stood there, emotionless yet scarred. She was hiding something. He slowly stepped towards her, hand stretched out to comfort her. She backed away sharply as tears escaped her fiery eyes. "You must awaken her, before they come." She dissolved gracefully into winds, as Len stood confused and broken. He returned his glaze to girl. _"When she does awaken she will need food and water. I guess I should find some, (sigh) stay safe." _He ran of into the sunlit trees, leaving the girl in the safety of the cave.

Using his skilled hands, he whipped an elegant kwan-do to cut of the high branches holding fruit and nuts. He gathered twigs and sticks from the surface to use as firewood. He must have ventured far from the secluded cave, Len believed it would be wise to turn back before he got lost. As he walked back through the dense trees he saw a shimmer in the corner of his right eye. Head turned Len could see just through a small arch in the trees, a lake. He climbed through the arch into an open clearing. A clear blue lake shimmered as the sun beamed upon it. Swirls of colours formed a glorious stream of rainbow floating on the water. Len scooped up in one hand some of the elixir, and drunk it heavily. A cooling sensation rushed past his throat, leaving a refreshing tingle. He gathered a few of the twigs he had collected and made a frame of which he fastened with leafs. He scooped up some water into the basket and carried it along with the other things he had found and left the oasis to tend to the girl he had left in the cave.

When he arrived at the enclosure, he placed the water, food and twigs at the entrance of the cave. Dusting his torn trousers he looked up. A look of confusion flushed his face. She was gone. He ran to the place in which she had lain and picked up the blood-drenched scarf that he had used to wipe the blood off her face. _"No they couldn't of come for her yet."_ Len backed away slowly stunned by the thought. He felt something grasp his neck tightly, it was to fast for him to defend himself. Slowly choking he turned his head to see what was trying to suffocate him. A pair of blood red eyes and a glaring smirk burned into his golden eyes that were starting to fill up with tears from the pain. The grip loosened, the red eyes narrowed as a soft sigh of pain replaced them. The body collapsed on to Lens shoulders. His golden eyes widened in shock, it was the girl. He slowly placed her on the rocky ground. "Hay, you still awake?" Len softly ran his hand down her cheek. Her deep blue eyes opened narrowly. Slowly they opened fully, such radiant eyes, deep blue like the sea as it sparkles at sunrise. So familiar. Then he realised _"there're the eyes in my dream. Its her, the maiden of light."_ Len stared at her and she stared back. A long silence drifted upon them. "And you are?" not exactly what he had expected to hear.

"You were unconscious. I found you in the forest, you've been out for some time." He explained in a concerned tone. The confusion escaped her pale face. A gentle smile grew on her peachy pink lips. "Len…?" He nodded gently as he also smiled.

"What's your name?"

She whispered under her breath "Kelly"

**thats all for now but just to warn you the next chapter is a little different and might be confusing but im sure you will all get the point of it. thx again joeyluver i cant tell you how much i appreciate this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi. this is a long chap compared to the rest and the next one might be to. hope you hav the patience to read it. hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5: loveless child 

The moon was blood red as it shone through the glass panes of my window. Screeches of pain filled the houses ancient walls. I couldn't just lay there and wait for it to pass. I kicked the silk covers off my bed and opened my door into a black abyss that was the hallway. Step by careful step I approached the sitting room door from which the ear-piercing screams were emerging. The old wooden door was slightly ajar so I placed my glistening eye up to it. There I saw my mother laying on a futon. There was blood, a lot of blood. I was not dumb, even though I was only two years of age, I could tell something was wrong. Once the screaming had stopped echoing though the cold walls, a baby was placed beside my mother. My grandfather kneeled before it; he started to chant something I couldn't make out. Then strange sky blue spirit forms I had come to know as his guardian ghosts appeared. They flew with great speed towards the child as it cried. Swirls of fire surrounded it, blinding me slightly. When they broke away, they had left a strange creature that was holding the baby. He had spoken a few words but the only ones I was able to understand were "other half". My father charged at the beast but was blown back by a great wall of flames. After, the monster left taking the child with it, glaring at me as it vanished. A few moments later my mother gave birth to a second child. It was identical to the one before it; I expected it to also explode into flames, as did the first. After seeing the happiness on my families faces I knew it would not happen. My father had asked a question to my mother, which I now believe, was "what shale we name him?" Unlike before I had heard every letter spoken by her. "Yoh" I whispered "Yoh".

Nearly three years had passed since that day. It was a hot summer filled with birds singing and leafs rustling in the gentle breeze. It was the perfect day to spend my fifth birthday. Unfortunately, since that day my father had left on an important errand, my mother was ill inside and my grandmother was to busy training spirit mediums. The only company I had was my beloved three-year-old brother and my unforgiving grandfather who hated me. I wondered around looking for something to do when I heard a small, childish voice from behind me. I turned sharply to see my younger sibling staring at me with his deep brown eyes. "Kelly, happy birthday." He waddled towards me holding out a gold necklace shaped as a bird with a red stone placed in the middle. It was the first time in three years that I had felt affection like that from a loved one. My eyes started to fill with tears; it was too late to hold them back as they rolled down my cheek. "Are you ok? Don't you like it?" he asked so innocently. I grinned, wiped the tears with my sleeve and knelt down to him grasping his hand. "I love it. Thank you…so…much." I embraced him and lightly kissed his cheek. As I stood, I took the necklace from his tiny hands and walked off holding it in my grasp, tears still rolling down my cheeks. "Where are you going?" Yoh asked in an innocent voice. I stopped and replied without turning to face him, "go back to grandpa. I won't be long." At that he ran back towards the pond garden outside our house falling over a couple of times.

I wondered around the house, taking trips inside and out. Wanting to learn was one of my cravings that I had to satisfy as I grew. I had already explored a good proportion of the house so I decided to search for something outside. The hot sun was beating upon my face as I strolled through the prickly blades of grass. It was about midday when I tripped over a crack in the ground. As I pushed myself up off the seemingly unstable ground, I saw a dimmed light through the crack. So I placed my fragile fingers inside it, trying to pry it open, but with no success. I place my foot on a nearby rock and pulled at it. I stared to lose my grip and I slid off the rock, which pushed it forward. The ground beneath me began to move. Then I found myself falling into a giant gaping hole that had formed underneath me. I had landed on something hard and cold, bashing my head against it badly. I looked up but all I could see were blurry forms as darkness rapped around my eyes, blinding me as I lost concentration and then consciousness.

Eyes heavy, I tried to get up but failed as I had only lifted my torso from the jagged ground. I slumped back down prying my eyes open like nutshells. I blinked four or five times until I could identify my surroundings. Slowly regaining my strength that was lost as my head hit the stairs of which I had landed on; I raised my head and pushed myself up using my hands to sustain myself. I felt blood dripping from a gash in my head, which I had assumed I had done on the edge of the stone staircase, which was becoming clearer. Though there was a lack of light from the flame light torches that were placed symmetrically on either side of the rocky walls, I could still see a traditional Japanese temple with lanterns bearing a star shaped symbol on both. It was made from pinewood painted in shades of brown and red that varied as the light moved across also causing it to darken in places. I wearily strolled down the gritty path that led to the entrance of the mystical shrine. Still suspicious of its purpose I slowly pushed the door part the ways open and peered around the corner expecting something to jump out at me in a vicious attempt to take my life. I further opened the door to see nothing more than: an old scroll with a picture and ancient Japanese text on it, a few lanterns also bearing the same symbols as outside which made the room eerily brighter, some old rusty weapons, mated cloth and eroding statues. But what caught my eye was a dusty book that lay across an embroidered cloth. It was almost drawing me towards it, calling me. I soon found myself standing before it hands on the tea stained cover. My eyes then shifted towards the scroll on the wooden wall. I guest that this must be the man in the paintings shrine made after he had passed on to honour him. Or was it to hide something he had realised into the world. As questions swirled in my mind like steam rising from a hot spring, I started to feel dazed and light-headed. I fell to the floor harshly, the book rapped up tight in my grasp. I felt like I was endlessly falling into a realistic fantasy consumed by white light and suffocation. I tried to scream as I felt my lungs collapsing into my chest by the increasing pressure but to no avail. Drowning in pain I tried one last time to cry out but failed as I fainted from lack of air.

I woke up in a serene field surrounded by animals and free of cities. I stood there starring at this wondrous place feeling that it can't be real. I soon realised that I was not standing at all, I was floating above the lush greenery held up by the very air that had suffocated me only moments before. I started to panic from the abnormal things that were sustaining me here. "Do not threat young shaman. No harm will come of you here." I heard a soothing male voice echo around me. I turned finding myself face to face with a tall man, dark brown hair flowing well past his shoulders and wearing a white robe that dragged luxuriously past his feet. He had on his head what looked like a large hat that pulled the strands of glossy hair from his entrancing brown eyes. "Follow me and you will find what you have been searching for." He slowly drifted through the air as I followed.

"What is this place, it's so happy." I asked staring in wonder at the bright nature below me. "This is my vision. The world as I see it rid of human infestation. I can see into many different futures, possibilities and outcomes of the earth but all lead to death and destruction. So I made a solution. And this is it." As he spoke these words the scenery changed from peaceful to decay and back again. Almost like it reacted to his words. I felt strange like I was getting weaker. "Once I again become king of shamans I will cease to exist and become one with the elements." He lowered himself into a stream of lava, steam arising as he placed his feet into it. Shock overpowered my expressions. I may have been young but I knew that lava burnt. "I know what your thinking but nothing can harm me. I am at peace with the earth. I have mastered the power of the unity star and become stronger than any other being." The scenery began to change again along with his words as the lava turned to water and he started to walk upstream. I was still floating slowly behind him getting weaker with every word he spoke and move he made. It was as if the things going on were draining me of life and energy. I found myself also agreeing to something's he mentioned like humans being a plague, but I had never even thought of these things before. "With humans living on the earth, nothing but darkness shrouds us. If my vision becomes reality, peace will spread across the earth." He lectured as an excruciating pain shot through my head like an arrow. His words rang in my ears muffled together so I could barely understand. _"No more humans to cause you pain"_

"_Your family will respect you"_

"_Your brother will be safe."_

These words continued over and over, the man fading away. I could feel something shaking me, causing me to regain my strength. My eyes shot open, trying to focus. My grandfather became visible. He was staring angrily at me like I had just caused the end of the world. "YOU STUIPID LITTLE PERFETIC EXCUSE FOR A SHAMAN! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SPIRIT WORLD DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" he screamed at me with no emotions except rage in his eyes. I shook in pain as he slammed me against the wall, tearing the book from my arms. He grabbed me by the arm which was now cut from a nail in the wall and placed the book back wearily, dragging me up the stairs and outside. Throwing me to the ground he shouted "You call yourself an Asakura, you disgrace this family! There is no way on earth you will ever make it as a shaman!" as he ranted on I felt rage and hatred rise in my heart, tears escaping my eyes. I lashed out "You never believe in me! You always put me down saying training me is worthless and when Yoh grows up he will be shaman king! You even forgot my birthday was today! Ill show you how strong I can be, you'll regret what you've done to me!" and with that I ran as tears trailed behind me.

I lent up against an old oak tree, thinking over what I had said to the old man. _"He won't take me back now. I have to go and prove that he's wrong… but first I have to say goodbye to Yoh."_ I thought. I pushed myself off the tree and started to walk back down a cliff that led back to my former home. With ever step I got more cautious so not to be seen or sensed by the others in the house. I soon came to the entrance of the household to find by brother sitting on the steps looking at the stars.

I walked sadly towards him not wanting to say goodbye. Just as the words were about to be released from my lips he asked, "What are they Kelly?" I smiled at the simple mindness of my three-year-old brother as I sat down beside him. "There're stars, they come out at night to take away the pain that was in the day." I wanted to leave him with something to comfort him after I had announced my departure. The thought of this made my face darken and tears began to form and glitter in my eyes from the white light of the stars. "Yoh… I'm…I'm going away for along time. I want you to take care of yourself until your big sister comes back ok." My words were choked from the tears but I could see that he understood. "I'll see you later then." He chirped in a carefree way. I forced a smile as I got up and ran, a single tear falling from my face.

**well was in good? hope you didnt get consused at the begining. by the way Kelly is my name and she is my charater so soz if it dont fit in well. i had to split her story into 2 chaps so you wouldnt get board. plz R&R and ill submit the next one when i complete it (look of dread on face).**


	6. Chapter 6

**im really sry this chap took so long but as you can see its the longest one yet. i wont talk anymore so you can read. hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6: meetings of good and bad.

Four years had pasted and I was struggling to keep myself alive. There had just been a harsh winter and there was little food and water to speak of. I had travelled around Japan training to improve my skills as a shaman and had become strong. It was hard to adapt to china seeing as it was a lot rougher here. I knew no one and had nothing except the cloths on my back. The angry pangs of my stomach were making my mind weak. I felt starvation creeping in on me when I collapsed to the ground. I sighed in pain, my stomach eating itself. I tried crawling towards a break in the trees. In time I reached it to find I small village. My hopes were restored but as I tried to get up I fell down the hill I was perched on. Rolling down I had knocked my head badly in the same place I had the day I found the temple. When I stopped rolling my vision disappeared along with any consciousness I had left.

Sun was beating down on my face causing me to awake from my slumber. Blinding light shot at my eyes as crackling flames warmed me cold body. As my eyes adjusted I could see a man made hut constructed with mainly branches and animal skins. It was very empty, just a few pots and a backpack. I pulled myself off the comfort of the warm bed I was laying on to take a look around. Although my legs felt heavy I was still able to make it outside before this middle-aged man stopped me. "No you should rest you are very weak at the moment." I was to tired to argue with him so I just followed back into the hut. He sat me down on the bed and gave me a leather bottle that contained water for me to drink. "Here have some. It will help you recover." I gulped down the soothing liquid like I had never drunk before. I had finished it off completely and felt I bit more refreshed when I realised this was probably all the water he had. "Sorry I finished it all." I apologised as he took it from me and placed it on the small table in the far corner. "Don't be. I got that water for you and besides you need it more than I do."

"I still feel bad though. I mean you must be quite poor." I said as I looked around the hut again. "How old are you?" I was a little stunned by his question.

"Nine" I replied.

"You were very lucky. Children your age shouldn't be wandering around here at any time on their own especially in winter. Did you run away from home?"

I looked away feeling a bit ashamed for excepting help from a total stranger when I was meant to be surviving on my own. I closed my eyes tight trying not to think about it but I just came out. "I had an argument with my grandfather in Japan and I felt like the only way to prove to him I'm worthy is to survive on my own. That's why I really don't want your help." A tear fell from my sparkling blue eye when he softly placed his hand on my shoulder and started to rub up and down my arm.

"You seem a lot more mature than just a nine-year-old. You seem to have a great sense of responsibility. My name is Karo Nore." He held out his hand in greeting and I carefully placed mine into his. He squeezed my hand slightly and began to softly shake it. "My name is Kelly Asakura." He nodded as if to say he understood. I watched him as he walked around clearing things, though there wasn't much to clear away. I decided to just lay down and get a bit more sleep seeing as Karo wasn't going to let me go yet. I looked up to the ceiling made of branches and thought to myself _"it's already been four years since I've seen them. He's right, I am lucky to still be alive. I don't see the harm of staying here for a while before I move on, after all grandpa doesn't need to know." _I smiled to myself happily; knowing I had a friend here whom would take care of me. My eyelids slowly fell as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

It was midmorning the next day when I woke. Stretching, I opened my eyes to find Karo sitting in a chair frantically drawing something on an old dirty piece of paper. I got up to my feet and almost fell, as I was still slightly unstable still. I supported myself against the wall dragging my limp body over to him. "You should stay in bed." He told me. Up until then I didn't even realise he knew I was awake. "I hardly ever do what I'm told if can help it." I smirked at him as I lent against the wall. I herd a faint giggle at my reply from this light brown hair man. He was greying in places but it just made him look wiser. His facial features were similar to that of a young man. His eyes were intense black, glossed over so you could see every emotion he felt. His face was round but with a slight oval shape around his jaw. Every ray of light seemed to sink into his skin making him beam like the sun. There was also no trace what so ever of an impurity or crease in his face. I looked away feeling slightly unworthy to be in his presence. "I like your attitude. It reminds me of another child that passed through here." Eyebrow raised in confusion I looked at him questionably. "Who do I act like?" I asked innocently but guilt struck me when I saw a mournful frown deepen on his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

"Don't be. You have a right to know if you're curious. After all I think he was like you."

"Like me but how? I don't understand. Did he run away from home to?" he shut his eyes as if trying to forget but he insisted to himself that he had to tell me. "He must be about your age maybe younger. He looked a lot like you except he had brown hair and eyes that contained nothing but fiery rage. He came to our village not so long ago. I saw him up on the cliff that you had fallen on. He muttered some words and when I turned around to see flames engulfed my village. I stood there in mournful shock when I heard him say from behind me 'your village tried to tell me to leave but I made it leave instead. I never do what I'm told.' I gathered the few survivors and we started to rebuild but we haven't made much progress as you can see." He moved his arm to show me the lack of home he had. It was a start but I could see what he meant. "But if you said my attitude reminds you of his then why do like mine?" I felt very confused and sad to think that I reminded him of such a monster and continually question myself why he would like me because of it. He saw me bow my head in shame and cupped a hand on my face lifting it gently. " That isn't the point. Your attitude is like his but in an innocent and kind way, not the unforgiving and monstrous way that he intended it." He paused for a moment then smiled at me. I was still confused. "How is he like me then?" I asked still curious and ashamed to feel like I had judged his man who was trying to help me. He stood from his wooden chair and walked towards the entrance of his home. He sighed deeply and began; "I had read about them in ancient book but never even began to believe they were true until I met him. I know that you're a shaman Kelly. I knew from the first moment I saw you." Shocked took me over. I didn't think a regular human would be able to tell who a shaman is. I sat on the chair that Karo had sat in before. I thought for a few moments trying to figure out why the description of the boy was so familiar. Then it hit me like the frigid winter chill. Yoh looked like that and he is a shaman. But Yoh would never…but his twin might. I pulled my legs up to my chest and curled into a ball feeling grief and guilt flow through my veins like pure ice. He turned as he heard me whimper into my knees. He walked over to me a placed his warm hand on my back to comfort me, but I just started to cry hysterically into his chest. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he sounded so concerned for me.

"I-I'm sorry. I-it was m-my…" I paused not knowing how to tell him that it was a member of my family that coursed him so much pain. "What is it? You can tell me."

I breathed in deep and shaky. "My brother did this to your village. I didn't know he was like this." The last words were a little shaky as the exited my mouth. " I understand if you don't like me anymore. Seeing as my family did this I wouldn't blame you." Instead of pushing me away he held me tighter, his arms clinging around me comforting me. "Nonsense, why would I judge you from your brothers actions." I felt more relaxed knowing he didn't blame me like all the others did.

It had been about a week after he had told me what happened to his village. I didn't come out for a few days but when I did I saw the extent of the damage my evil little brother had caused. The ground where the village use to exist was scorched and black like coal. There was no trace of life just a barren wasteland. The villagers that were left built identical huts around the ashes of their former life and friends. The people kept their distance from me knowing my origins, I could tell they didn't trust me but I couldn't blame them. Karo took me to the depths of the forest to a shrine that praised a Chinese god of protection. It was made of grey stone that had been carved into a pattern and there was a hole in the bottom where a small statue of a girl stood. "This is why we stay here. We believe that as long as we stay loyal to her we will be safe." He explained. He knelt before it just looking up at it. I didn't want to seem rude so I did the same. When I looked at the statue I saw something underneath it. "What's that Karo?" I asked pointing towards the brown piece of cloth underneath the stone figure. He also got to his feet, examining the shrine. "Funny that wasn't here before, or at least I didn't see it." His reply made me curious so I reached out for it, gently lifting the statue like paperweight. The tips of my fingers stroked the smooth cloth and I felt a rush of fire blaze through me like hatred. All the old memories about: the day my brothers were born, the argument with my grandfather, the feeling of loneliness I had when I left Japan for China and the story Karo told me all came gushing back to me in a swirl of torment and fear. My control was slipping and I could feel the flames within me rise. I yelled at the top of my lungs as I struggled to contain myself but failed causing Karo to be flung to the ground. My vision blurred from the tears of pain saw nothing but red as my anger became more physical. I began to thrash out like a tiger backed into a corner. Fire emerged from my fingers engulfing my hand. I let out another cry but of fury, not pain. My heart demanded a taste for blood that I could not ignore. I crouched into a dog like position from the extreme pain spreading out of my shoulder plates. My bones cracked and manipulated to the blood covered feathery wings splitting through my skin. I heaved my breaths as my wings spread out into full length, blood dripping from each angelic feather. I levitated using my wings as support, causing the leaves and dirt from the ground to rise into a small whirlwind. The fire from my hands and body burnt me a path through the trees towards the village and I whipped my wings charging to it completely out of control. Karo had chased after me terrified and deeply concerned. I reached the village and saw people scattering around screaming for their lives. Buildings combusted as I pasted them destroying any hope of shelter for the villagers. I cornered a family of a mother, father and two little girls. Just as I pounced at them I felt a pull on my waist. When I looked down I saw the figure of Karo clinging to me. I trashed around again prying him off me. When he finally let go a piece of cloth floated to the floor and the markings on it scuffed and began blotches. I then felt a release of pressure in my heart and lungs, the pain and anger dissolving just into the former memories. My wings contracted back into my spine leaving me to drop to the floor in agonising pain.

After a while the pain had gone but the destruction was still left to burn. I got back up to my feet feeling dazed, people were stepping away from me in fear. When I saw Karo limp body lying in a young woman's arms I tried to get to him to see if he was all right. When I moved people screamed and got further away from me. Then it struck me; I had just destroyed their homes exactly like my brother did. What made me do it? I turned and they flinched again but I was to busy looking at the piece of cloth that was from the shrine. I lent down to pick it up and felt sick to the stomach. "G-GO! GET OUT AND N-NEVER COME BACK MONSTER!" I heard a deep stuttering voice from one of the villages. They started to chant trying to drive me out of their sacred ground. I ran for my life as they threw pitchforks and old farming tools at me that had survived the flames. One caught my leg slicing it open. Blood pored from it as I struggled to get into the shelter of the forest.

I was left to bleed to death at the edge of the forest even though I had bandaged my leg it was still bleeding heavily. I felt a presence in the trees and it was getting closer. I forced my eyes open to see who it was. It was a ghost with fiery orange hair and blazing red eyes. She was rapped in ribbons instead of clothing and had a look of concern on her face. "Oh my. Your badly injured, here let me help."

"NO! I don't need your help." I felt as if I would do her harm if she did so I pushed her away. "I knew someone even more stubborn than you and I soon got through to him and your going to be no different." I flinched as she placed some tears on my wound. A sharp pain ran through my leg but soon turned to relief as the cut healed itself and closed without even a scar. "There that wasn't so bad now was it?" I looked at her confused for a moment wondering why a ghost would help me. A human roar could be heard from the dark depths of the trees that made the spirit jump. A look of pure terror flushed her face. She went to run when I grabbed her arm, "why are you running?" she tried desperately to get her arm free from my grasp.

"You don't understand, we have to go now!" just as she spoke a swarm of zombie like creatures charged out of the trees surrounding us. The spirit pushed me away in an attempt to draw the beast's attention to her. It worked. They started to close in on the helpless girl with sharp spears and nets that could capture spirits. I couldn't just stand by and watch her be imprisoned by these cut and paste zombie slaves, so I charged at them using all my force causing their attention to divert to me. I sprinted past the trees panting trying to lead them away from her. I could here their trampling footsteps pound after me. I turned my head for just a moment to see how close they were, but when I turned back I almost smacked face first into cliff edge. Skidding to a stop and tumbling over as I did so, I got up and backed against the wall wishing to go through it to the other side. I tried to run to my left but was surrounded by at least 50 grey, rotting zombie slaves. They all aimed weaponry at me not even thinking twice about my life when I felt a rush of strength flow into me. I looked down at my chest to see a spirit ball that resembled the girl. Soon I had felt almost taken over by it, as though its thoughts were my own. Again I could feel an inner flame re-light deep in my soul but I could control it this time. We looked down to see a large branch that seemed sturdy and could do a lot of damage. I heard a voice in my head say _'pick it up and remove the talismans on their face' _I did as instructed though I could hardly disobey seeing as the zombies prepared to attack. We lifted the branch and jumped higher than ever causing me to uppercut the first zombie's talisman. He disintegrated into dust leaving no trace as I soared above the army of undead like a bird. We landed on top of one of the soldiers and simply tore of his talisman and as he to disintegrated we spun like a top using the branch to cut about 20 of the talismans significantly wiping them out. After a few minutes of tireless fighting we began to feel tired and decided that we were fighting a loosing battle being severally out numbered and had to retreat. Using our new found jumping skills we leapt into the treetops where they could not catch us.

The ghost girl and me sat in a secluded area far from the battleground at the other end of the forest. I was panting from exhaustion but the girl just sat looking and smiling proudly at me. I glared at her for a few seconds about to say something but stopped myself and got up starting to walk off. "Wait, where are you going?" she floated after me but I didn't reply just shook her off. "Why did you save me back there?" she gestured towards the direction were I was lying before. I sighed heavily replying "you saved my life I saved yours, so now we're square. Just leave me alone." I stomped off through an opening in the trees trying to loose her but she didn't give up that easily. "So what your name? Mines Phoe." I just carried on walking picking up speed. Phoe's face turned grumpy at not receiving a reply and tapped her face with her finger thinking of a way to get me to talk. "Its getting late and you look tired, maybe you should get some sleep. The next towns over three miles away." I stopped thinking that she was right and it was getting dark. I looked to my left to see a hole in the bottom of a tree. It was mossy and damp but it would do. I crept into the cramped space and curled myself into a ball of loneliness. I could still feel the presence of the spirit lying next to me for comfort. I looked over my shoulder to see her fast asleep half of her body inside the wall of bark and the other on the outside. I couldn't help but giggle to myself about it as I to drifted off into a wondrous dream.

For six years that ghost followed me around and no matter how hard I tried I could not shake her off. After about my 12 birthday I gave up trying to ditch her in forests and valleys throughout the world and slowly we became good friends. We also decided mostly for our own safety that we should become spirit partners, we made an excellent team. On our journey around the world I came across an old artefact called feather of phoenix staff which I shortened to phoenix staff. My powers with both spirit control and my inner strength progressed a lot with Phoe's help and after the incident with Karo I only damaged a small part of a village in South Africa. Now that I was 15, I desperately wanted to see my little brother again and if I just so happened to bump into my grandpa I could show him how far I'd come with my powers. I had known about the shaman tournament but decided I was not ready for such a risk although it would be my only chance to become shaman queen, I saw no point. I had reached Japan and had to travel through Fanbari to get back and see Yoh. I walked into town and brought some food from a small corner shop. People looked at me and pointed saying 'look at her cloths' and 'who does she think she's trying to fool?' because my cloths were torn a lot and my skirt had got very short. Typically I heard most of these remarks from tarty girls in skirts even shorter that mine and their boobs almost hanging out of their tops. I looked blankly at them as if saying you're seriously not worth the effort when they walked by. I went to the outskirts of town to get away from all the hustle and bustle of the town when it started to get late. As I walked down a road that led to a forest just outside of town I passed a huge house that looked like it was very expensive and old though it had some obvious renovations. I heard some voices coming from it; one of them seemed familiar so I tiptoed like a mouse over to the window where I heard the voices emerging. I listened to their conversation careful so not to be noticed. One was talking about the north and something called minutions. Another was frantically trying to get himself out of a life-threatening situation that couldn't help but smile at. Then I heard it; his voice hit me like block of cement. It was Yoh. I heard his footsteps coming closer so I panicked. I got up looking for a place to hide when I spotted I bush next to me. I jumped in it when his head popped around the window and he lent against the window frame. I watched him in amazement to see how much he had changed and was a little proud of myself for recognising his voice. "Yoh, shut that dam window, there's a draft!" was shouted from the house. Her voice pierced my ears like scorching nails. As I cringed back to reality I saw Yoh trying desperately to close the window as he panicked. When the cost was clear I stepped out of the bush. Unluckily for me it was a rose bush and a VERY sharp one at that.

When I got to a suitable area to sleep I sat and started trying to heal my wounds from the rose bush. It amazing how you can go around destroying zombie after zombie and then be so utterly defeated by a few thorns. Phoe had taught me how to use my energy to heal through tears so I began to cry myself into rejuvenating. It was a good hour and a half later when my cuts were just little red slits. I thought back to the house where my brother was when I realised I recognised another in the house. Phoe had told me many times of the family she served in China before she ran away and all the assassin missions she was forced to do. But there was one person she was very insistent on telling me about. Len Tao, who for many years Phoe had been the only one he could confide in and she would always comfort him when he needed it most. As soon as En found out about her little moral boosting he told her that if she didn't leave Len alone he would make the training twice as torturous. She had no choice but to agree but she couldn't just stay there and see Len get hurt. She thought it better for them both to leave. When En heard of her sudden exit he sent undead soldiers to find and capture her spirit to use as his own power. She hadn't seen Len for seven years because of En. She was ecstatic when I told her I saw the boy from her very long and detailed descriptions. "Oh…my…GOD! I can't believe he finally broke away from his family's old traditions and made friends. I have to see him." I lay there looking at the stars just thinking of my brother when she said those words. "Hay hold up. If he's with my brother then he's obviously gonna tell him I'm here and I'm not ready to see Yoh yet." I looked very jumpy and felt a bit ashamed saying that I was scared of seeing my brother again but I didn't know what to say to him. "Well you don't have to come see him with me, he won't know you're here."

"When you get excited you'll blab anything and everything."

"I wont, promise."

She did an extremely bad puppy dog eye thing at me that would have put any real dog to shame. But I knew it would mean the world to her so I agreed that we would call Len to us and not go see him.

Phoe travelled to the house about midnight to see everyone sound asleep in bed. Now our plan could commence. She searched the house for the slumbering Chinese boy when she came into a room at the back of the house in which she saw him immediately. She contacted me through my mind which is one of the links we both shear to discus exactly what I wanted her to manipulate into his dream. Seeing as me not being the detail kind of gal I wanted Phoe to go into his current dream and take it from there. I closed my eyes and saw as if I was dreaming myself the visions Len saw. I was stunned by the misery and disappear he was in and could she he was unsure of his destiny. He was kicking himself for it. I felt something deep inside myself that felt the same. I didn't want him to go through in also so I decided I would encourage him to accept my help. I told Phoe exactly what I wanted her to do and say in which she replied 'where do you get this stuff from?' I trusted that Phoe would do exactly as instructed so I left her to do it. I yawned and stretched until my shoulder cracked loudly. I then slumped back into a pile of brown and red leaves that had fallen from the autumn chill. Cold didn't effect me much anymore so I comfortably floated off into a dream pondering of what to say to my brother and of what his reactions might be.

I could feel that Len was becoming curious and the more I saw him the more attached I became. Phoe kept bugging me about wanting to see him so much it was imprinted in my brain cells. Every night for a month I gave him the same dream over and over again and was surprised on the effect it had on him. One night I saw a red glowing star in the sky and felt very lonely when I started thinking of Len. I uttered some words in my head:

"_Len… fire leads you to me… Len… I need you…Follow the flames of your heart…Of your memories… Len, come to me."_

I don't know what made me say the words but I made me feel uneasy and was pulling me in. eventually I could see that the dreams were stressing him out. I felt like this should be the final dream message and I would change it. I asked Phoe if I could do it this time. I got to the part of the dream were I would normally lecture him. He seemed more aware tonight. Just as I opened my lips I felt something pull me around and viciously slash a claw up my face causing blood to gush out. I heard someone say something "master, the girl is now yours." Then another more dark voice emerged. "Good now not even Yoh can stop us…sister." I felt again a rush of hatred flow into my veins. I let out and ear shattering scream and blacked out completely, a thunderous noise breaking the storm.

**well there is my OCs story. i hope you liked the way i blended it in. i will try and write the next one as fast as i can though i am completely stumped on what to do next. owell ill think of somit. bi 4 now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi, sry this took so long. i thought it mite be shorter but it isnt to bad. again im running slow on ideas so it may take a while 4 the next chap. hope u enjoy.**

Chapter 7: when love strikes and tears fall.

Kelly and Len were eating some of the fruit that Len gathered earlier and were cooking a pheasant over a crackling fire Kelly had burnt. Len was stunned by what Kelly had told him just a few moments ago, he couldn't believe that anyone could maybe have a worse childhood than himself. From some of the things she told him, he could empathise with. For example: her grandfather treated her with no remorse or respect as so his father did to him, she had the deaths of many on her shoulders like he has and both their paths are as clear as a muddy swamp. He sat there just looking at her trying to think of how someone so… dare he think it, beautiful could be in so much despair. Kelly looked up felling his eyes focused on her and returned the gesture. They both stopped eating and stared deeply into each other's eyes trying to read the other's thoughts. Len then realised that he was letting his guard down a bit, which he normally never did with anyone, and broke the glance blushing violently. Kelly saw how red he turned and started to giggle. "What are you laughing at?" trying to hold back the redness of he cheeks but only to make it worse. "Come on, you really think its just the light from the fire making you go red? I'm not as dumb as I look." Len frantically tried to cover his face from the overwhelming embarrassment. Kelly crawled over to him and pulled back the blanket he was so pathetically struggling to pull over his face. She smiled at him sweetly also looking like she was sorry. No matter how sorry she was Lens blushing still would not cease. He coward away from her feeling a little intimidated but didn't go far on the account of the rocky wall behind him. She lent back seeing that she had upset Len and pushed herself up walking towards the roasting pheasant. She poked it with a stick and claimed it well done. She was determined to get Len to get closer to her and let his emotions out, but he was a hard nut to crack. She tore the two legs of the pheasant and walked back towards Len. He finally pulled himself together and sighed in relief when Kelly held out the golden pheasant leg. He thanked her and took it. Kelly sat down next to him and they both started to eat again, taking the occasional glance at one another between bites.

Kelly couldn't sleep as the pain from her eye suddenly caught up to her. It was excruciating. She tried to take her mind off it but to no success. She tried everything from ignoring it to washing it ten or twelve times, nothing seemed to ease it. It wasn't swollen and she could see fine with it, which was strange seeing as the cut was very deep. All there was, was a red scar across the right side of her face in a perfect curve. Normally with wounds like this she would cry and the pain would go and no scar would be left behind. She looked sadly over to Len who was fast asleep. He was so peaceful almost as though he wasn't breathing. The only way you could tell he was just asleep was by the occasional moaning under his silent breath. Thinking of Len made the pain go away but only temporarily as she curled up to her knees wishing it would stop. Piercing knifes stabbed at her brain making her whimper, tears falling from her sore, reddening eyes. Her cries of discomfort stirred Len from his hazy dreams. He sluggishly rubbed the sleep from his eyes the looked towards the moaning figure a few meters away from him. A look of concern formed on his face. Amongst other things that had changed because of this girls presence in Lens personality, wanting to comfort Kelly instead of complain like he would do to Trey in times of need is one of them. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arm around her back. Kelly jumped at the sudden warmth that became a blanket over her numbing skin. Her head turned towards Len so she could see his soft, inviting golden eyes and his subtle but courageous smile. "Its ok, what's wrong… Kelly?" Tears filled her eyes and she turned away in shame. She was trying so hard to hold back the tears from her eyes that she did not expect (and Len was not expecting to do it either) Len pulling her into his chest and placing his head upon hers. He held her in a tight embrace, almost protecting her from everything including the very scar that was causing her such pain. Then all off her sorrow and hurt vanished and all that was left were the two of them holding each other. Kelly could have sworn that Len had pulled her closer and that a single tear drop of his own had fallen on her hair. When it had sunk in what he had just done, he pulled away slowly turning a little pink and not daring to look at her in fear of dying of embarrassment. She giggled slightly at Lens blushing face and out of nowhere she kissed him sweetly on the lips leaving him paralysed in shock. Questions started to run rampant in his mind: _'why did she do that? Why do feel like this? Why the hell did I hug her in the first place?' _Then he realised that none of it mattered anymore. He wanted all those things to happen even if it was only subconsciously. Everything seemed to fit now, when he found himself sleeping with his arm around her, why he felt so protective of her, he never saw her as a friend like Trey or Yoh he saw her as more. So he decided to gulp back his pride and listen to his heart instead of head this time. Kelly gave a look of utter confusion at the sudden blank Len was in but I didn't last long. Her confusion was replaced by surprise as Lens lips met hers in and intimate kiss. Short of breath at this sudden outburst from Len she tried to pull away so she could breathe. Just as she caught some air in her lungs she felt his lips rap around her own and his tongue slip into her mouth. He slowly pushed her to the stone cold ground that was soon warm from their body heat. He pulled away slightly teasing her. He stared again into her glazed ocean blue eyes that no longer seemed laid-back like her brothers, but now seemed sexually entrancing and longing for more. This time Kelly pulled him towards herself and began another intimate kiss. Len could feel her much larger chest mercifully digging into his own. He had never been this close to a human being before and the thing he like the most was that she hadn't either. Seeing as Kelly was just kissing him at the time he made the first move by sliding his hand up her tattered shirt and began to caress her warm body. After he had got away with feeling her back and sides that were as smooth as silk, he wanted to go deeper knowing Kelly was enjoying it as much as he was. He unhooked her bra strap and started to remove it. Against her own will she pulled away placing her hand on his lower arm. "No, I'm sorry but I cant just yet." Len had known that doing that might of been crossing the line and could see that Kelly was holding back the urge of letting him. Though he knew it was a stupid question he asked, "do you feel uncomfortable doing this?"

"No, its just I feel it's going to fast, you know?"

"I glad you said that actually because I've never…"

He pushed himself of the ground staring at it after he sat up straight. Kelly sat up also no longer feeling any pangs of pain but was a little cold now they had stopped. Len had no need to finish his sentence as Kelly already new what he would say. He looked up into her eyes that were no longer burning passionately but were again carefree and comforting as though she understood him completely. She placed her hand on his chest and kissed him sweetly again. Then sunk to the ground with Len following in her arms. She snuggled into his strong chest with her arm wrapped around his waist. He looked at her blinking once of twice then started to run his fingers through her hair like it was the water up at the serene lake. He closed his eyes smelling her hair, the fragrance sending him into a peaceful dream where there was only he and the one he loves.

Kelly's eyes opened slowly to the gleaming sunrays entering the mouth of the cave. She sat up squinting at the strong orange light then looking towards the young shaman she now had so much more admiration and affection for. She smiled proudly seeing the so peaceful expression that lay upon his face. Kelly went to stand when Len pulled her down again his expression no longer peaceful but almost fearful.

"Don't go, you can't go, they won't get away with it, you shouldn't have left me." Kelly was shocked at the fear on his face and the discomfort of his body that seemed to be trying to keep her leaving. "Len I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I've not left you, clam down." He did so but still held his grip tight making impossible to get up.

"I'm just going to get something, I'm not leaving you. You'll be alright." This seemed to have worked, as his grip became forgiving though his face still seemed in discomfort. Kelly thought nothing of it believing it nothing more than a dream gone badly as she walked towards the fruit and water. She scooped up some water and drank it deeply also picking up a peace of fruit and taking a bite. A rustle in the trees outside the cave made Kelly freeze like a rabbit hearing a fox. She turned slowly seeing nothing and decided to move closer bearing in her hands the Phoenix staff she used as a weapon along with the fruit. She lent against the wall lookingtowards the bushes she had heard it from. She scanned the surrounding area and in the trees and sighed in relief thinking it only to have been a deer. She turned to enter the cave again when something wrapped harshly around her mouth causing blood to drip from it as it pushed her mouth against her teeth. She struggled furiously attempting escape to call for Lens help. The sound of her fruit and staff clanging on the floor startled Len from his sleep. He saw Kelly being forcibly dragged away from the cave and didn't hesitate to act. "Bason we have to save her." Beside him appeared a giant Chinese worrier.

"Yes master Len" Len ran towards the man that was holding Kelly captive and performed spirit control upon his sword of thunder creating a giant kwan-do. He whipped his weapon whacking the man out of the way. He bent down to Kelly to see if she was all right when more thugs came from the bushes. One went to attack Len from behind with a pair of nunchaku with a large spirit control. Kelly jumped off her feet and pounded into the unsuspecting man. When she landed she tore off the gag and the rope binding her hands. She picked up her staff and went to join Len to fend off the shaman thugs. "These friends of yours?" Len was obviously being sarcastic but Kelly didn't seem to think it funny as a blonde hair women holding a rag-doll aimed at her. "Yeah Len, we're good buddies. We go way back," She spat these last words in annoyance as a giant suit of armour charged at her just missing her arm, "THAT'S WHY THEY HAVE THE URGE TO ATTACK ME!" Len cringed slightly as he fended off another lackey.

They were winning, seeing as they were out numbered 15 to 2 but were exhausting all their furioku. Kelly was to busy pounding the three girls and football guy and didn't notice a oversized dog monster charge at her, and colliding into her side braking a few of her ribs. She was knocked off her feet into a large bolder supporting some rocks above the cave. Len pushed through the priest and the Mexican doll controller and ran to her side but she was out cold. Then again out of nowhere the dog collided into them and therock braking through it and sending Len and Kelly flying into the back of the cave. Rocks crashed to the ground blocking the exit and causing dust and rubble to fly everywhere.

"Master, I'm sorry that we had to use our last resort." The priest spoke into a wooden circle with a star on it almost like it was a communicator. "Never mind. Either way the girl is mine. Did you send the message just in case?"

"Sir, I do not think that…"

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME! Do it, I know how lucky my siblings can get. Having that Tao around doesn't help either, unless you make him believe someone is trying to help. Do you understand?"

The priest bowed his head to the wooden circle and muttered "yes, master." Just under his breath. He signalled to an archer whom was also battling. He raised his bow and wrenched it back with an arrow that had a piece of paper attached to it. As fast as a lightning bolt he let it fly with perfect accuracy into a hole in the cave entrance that was as small as the arrowhead.

Len opened his eyes but choked on the dust that was blinding him. He waved his hand the get the dust out of his way and slowly an unconscious Kelly could be seen laying on him. He tried to lift her but the injury he sustained to his back was agonising. He lay back against the wall attempting to see more than a meter in front of him. When the dust started to clear he saw something shiny in the rocks. He lent forward and squinted his eyes to get a closer look but moved back as he saw it flying at him. It shot straight into where Lens head had been and almost took his nose off. He sat there and blank at it a few times before he saw the note attached. Slowly and warily he removed it,scared it might blow up in his face. To his relief nothing happen so he read it to himself:

_Her wounds will not mend until her destinies met._

_It is up to you to take her to my reflection. _

_Replenish her and she will no longer feel the pain you have witnessed._

_None will feel pain again after her destiny is fulfilled as I foresee._

_Take her to the people you trust if you truly love her. _

**i think i mite hav been a bit mean to Len at the start but he will just hav to live with it. i ve already made a name 4 the next chap and its 'a phoenix of the misled'. it may take a while but i will send it eventully. until next time bye.**


End file.
